


Attending a Holiday Office Party Should Count as Overtime

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [54]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: This year's office party at Faro's Games doesn't go quite to plan.(Takes place in the same universe as "Guarding Yami".)
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Attending a Holiday Office Party Should Count as Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> "Well, this year's office holiday party didn't go quite as I planned."  
> 2\. Office Xmas Party (12 Days of Christmas)  
> 44\. Choice (100 YGO Themes)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.

"Well, this year's office party didn't go as planned," Bakura said as he picked his way through the rubble, thus earning himself the Understatement of the Year award.

Yugi turned from glaring at the gaping hole in the side of the Faro's Games building and glared at Bakura instead. "Oh, you mean you _didn't_ arrange for a hulking dragon to rip half the roof off and kidnap my boyfriend?"

"Easy, Mutou!" Bakura held up both hands. "I'm on your side."

"Good." Yugi stood taller, determination in every line. "Then you can damn well come with me to get him back."


End file.
